This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In constructing furniture or similar items, woodworkers and craftsman expend substantial effort in fabricating joints (e.g., finger joints, box joints, etc.) that are not only precise and sturdy, but also are aesthetically pleasing. For example, the use of finger joints to fit parts of furniture together is an admirable and old woodworker art which is generally pleasing to the eye. A finger joint has two opposed mating ends, which fit together in a complimentary fashion to form the attractive looking, strong joint. With the mating finger joints along an end of two boards, the boards may be placed end-to-end and joined to fabricate an integral board of an unlimited length. For companies that construct furniture that typically require longer or larger boards with joints, craftsmen resort to using automated production grade fixtures to maintain the correct positional relationship when joining two boards and reduce the amount of time required to produce such joints. Such commercial fixtures are complicated to set up, cumbersome to store, move around or reposition, and expensive. The home craftsman has limited ability to purchase such joining fixtures.